Khi rời thư viện
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fich dịch: Chuyện gì xảy ra sau khi Ginny và Harry bị đuổi ra khỏi thư viện trong cảnh "Sô cô la trong thư viện" nổi tiếng đó?


**After the Library - Khi rời thư viện**

**Tác giả:** Pirate Ginny - PhoenixSong (dot) net  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Dịch: <strong>HMSChocolate  
><strong>Tóm tắt:<strong> Chuyện gì xảy ra sau khi Ginny và Harry bị đuổi ra khỏi thư viện trong cảnh "Sô cô la trong thư viện" nổi tiếng đó?**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Pirate Ginny - PhoenixSong (dot) net

* * *

><p><strong>Phần I<strong>

"Ôi, khỉ thật," Ginny nói thầm khi thoáng thấy bà Pince đến gần bàn của chúng. Bà thủ thư trông giống hệt Ginny sau lần bị Percy ép uống thuốc cảm hạt tiêu. Ginny nhìn xuống và thấy miếng sô cô la đầy tội lỗi trong tay. _Thế là lần thứ ba rồi đấy, đúng là mình có vấn đề._

"Em quên mất," nó nói với Harry.

Harry vẫn mang trên mặt vẻ đầy hy vọng tuyệt vời và đáng yêu đó, và giờ còn chút sự thích thú nữa. Cả hai đứa đứng bật dậy và chạy một mạch ra khỏi cửa, cúi đầu tránh những cuốn sách như tránh những trái Bludger - cảm ơn trời đã sinh ra phản xạ Quidditch. Khó khăn lắm Ginny mới nén được tiếng cười cho đến khi cả hai đứa đã ra khỏi thư viện. Nó dựa lưng vào tường, thở mạnh và phá lên cười khi thấy sách vở, bút giấy của Harry rơi lả tả xuống chân chúng.

"Thật điên rồ," Ginny nói không ra hơi, vì nó vẫn còn bận cười.

Harry cuối xuống nhặt sách vở rồi ngẩng lên nhìn Ginny, mặt ửng đỏ, và lần đầu tiên trong một thời gian dài, trong mắt Harry không có vẻ bị ám ảnh bởi điều gì đó. Anh cười, một nụ cười hơi ngượng ngùng.

"Cảm ơn em vì chỗ sô cô la," anh nói. Trông có vẻ như Harry còn muốn nói hơn nhưng một cánh cửa mở ra đằng sau chúng. Chiếc mặt nạ lại che kín mặt Harry. Trông anh vẫn vui vẻ như thế nhưng trong ánh mắt anh lập tức lại có sự e dè. Ginny có cảm giác như trái tim nó sẽ phi ra khỏi lồng ngực khi nó tự nhiên nhận thấy rằng Harry đã, trong chốc lát, cho nó thấy_ chính mình_.

"Chào, Michael," Harry nói.

Ginny nở một nụt cười tươi và quay đến chỗ bạn trai. Sau khi được thấy một Harry Thật, nó biết nó không hẳn sẵn sàng để gặp Michael, nhất là khi Michael đang nhìn Harry với ánh mắt thân-thiện-nhưng-không-hẳn-thân-thiện-lắm.

Ginny than thầm trong bụng. _Trời ạ, lại cái điệp khúc này. _Nó đã phải chịu đựng điều này từ Michael nhiều rồi. Đầu tiên là Harry, rồi Neville, Dean, Colin, - Terry Boot, trời ạ - và rồi giờ lại Harry nữa.

"Chào Harry." Michael định ôm lấy eo Ginny nhưng nó tránh khỏi cái ôm đó bằng cách cúi xuống nhặt chiếc bút lông ngỗng đã gãy của Harry. Nó cảm thấy nhẹ người vì lần này Michael không chộp lấy mông nó như lần trước - xem ra tên đần này còn biết học hỏi từ một lần bị ếm bùa, và điều này càng làm Ginny thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn. Michael không đáng để nó bị phạt hai lần vì tội dùng pháp thuật trong hành lang; một lần thì được nhưng không phải hai.

Ginny nhét cây bút vào trong túi Harry trong khi Michael lượn quanh nói gì đó về Quidditch. Cả ba đứa nói vài câu với nhau. Nếu Harry cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng giữa ba đứa, anh không ra vẻ thế, nhưng đối với Ginny thì như thể các bức tường đang tiến lại sát nó, ép vào ngực nó. Nó hít một hơn thật sâu; sự căng thẳng giãn ra được một chút.

Khi Harry nhét hết sách vở vào túi, anh đứng thẳng dậy và nói, "Tạm biệt nhé Michael, Ginny." Ginny không thể không thấy ánh mắt biết ơn khi anh nhìn nó, hay nụ cười của anh, hay vết sô cô la vẫn còn dính trên mép anh. Nó cố không tưởng tượng nếu được…_ đừng tưởng tượng nữa!_

"Chào anh, Harry," nó đáp, và cảm thấy vui vì giọng nó không hết hơi như nó đang cảm thấy…vui vì cuộc chạy nước rút từ thư viện đã làm cho má nó ửng đỏ sẵn, vì thế Michael không thể thấy được nụ cười dính sô cô la của Harry làm cho nó có phản ứng gì.

Nó thởi dài một chút. _Anh hoàn toàn mù mờ, phải không, Harry?_

Michael còn chút tử tế khi đợi đến khi Harry đi khuất mới bắt đầu chất vấn nó.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Ginny nhún vai. "Sô cô la trong thư viện. Lần thứ ba trong năm nay, anh có tin được không?" Nó chuẩn bị tinh thần lắm mới có thể ngước mắt lên. Nó không thể nhớ lần cuối nó phải ráng diễn kịch thế này là khi nào. "Mẹ em gửi trứng Phục sinh cho bọn em, vừa qua được cuộc hạch sách của Umbridge. Fred và George lấy được của hai anh ấy rồi, Ron còn bận đựa Jack Sloper lên bệnh thất - anh không tin được nó làm gì đâu! Nó tự đánh mình bằng cái gậy của nó. Ít ra thì hình như thế. Mẹ có gửi cả trứng cho Harry."

Nó giơ chiếc hộp đựng trứng của mình lên và cố cho Michael ánh mắt tình tứ. "Anh có muốn ăn chung với em không?"

Michael không nói gì cả. Ginny nhún lông mày và thận trọng đóng nắp hộp lại, nhưng cả việc trả vờ như cái hộp là sách giáo khoa của Hagrid cũng không thể làm Michael nguôi giận. Và cả việc nó đứng nói một hồi cũng chẳng làm Michael phân tán tư tưởng.

Mà tính hài hước của Michael biến đi đâu rồi chứ?

"Chuyện này không phải vì sô cô la, Ginny."

Nó chớp mắt. "Oh. Thế là vì cái cuốn sách em cho Tery mượn à? Vì em đứa nó cho Luna và bạn ấy thề rằng đã đưa cho Terry - chắc bạn ấy quên - anh biết Luna mà. Anh có thấy…"

Nó chẳng thèm cố đổi tâm điểm cuộc nói chuyện nữa khi thấy một mạch máu đang giật giật trên mặt Michael.

"Anh thây cách em nhìn nó, Ginny! Anh cũng thấy cách nó nhìn em - như là em là trái Snitch hay gì đó. Cho đã nói trước với anh về chuyện này! Nhớ hôm Valentine mà em không thèm đi chơi với anh không? Cho thấy Harry nhìn em khi họ đi ra Hogsmeade. Em có tin được thằng tồi đó không? Ngày Valentine!"

Đó là lời buộc tôi dở hơi nhất Ginny nghe được trong đời. Tất nhiên Harry sẽ nhìn sân Quidditch khi anh ấy và Cho đi làng Hogsmead. Không thể không nhìn vì nó ngay trước mắt. Cái này chẳng có gì hơn là sự ghen tuông vớ vẩn của Cho với chút ghen tuông còn ngớ ngẩn hơn nữa của Michael.  
><em><br>Thằng đần…_

Ginny nhắm mắt lại và đếm. Nó không thể phát điên lên bây giờ nhưng Michael đang buộc tội Harry và Harry không cần thêm vấn đề. Michael ghen tuông vớ vẩn là một chuyện…nhưng Harry không cần việc này…

"Nghe này," nó nói, nhìn Michael. "Em chỉ đưa cho Harry quả trứng của mẹ. Harry mê sô cô la còn hơn em - " _một lời nói dối nhỏ…rất nhỏ… _" - và bất cứ ai cứ phải ngồi ru rú trong thư viện cả tuần cũng sẽ trông như thế nếu họ nhận được một quả trứng sô cô la trong một hôm ngồi học đến điên đầu."

_Hay_, một ý nghĩ mới hiện lên trong đầu nó, _là khi người ta cuối cùng cũng được tâm sự với một ai đó mà không phải là Hermione, người sẽ nói "Đó là ý nghĩ ngu xuẩn nhất mình từng được nghe," hay Ron, người sẽ bỏ cuộc trước khi bắt đầu cố tìm giải pháp._

Càng nghĩ về lời buộc tội của Michael, nó càng thấy tức giận, làm má nó thêm đỏ. "Nếu anh muốn cứ dở hơi thế này thì kệ anh! Em cần đi tắm, em đang đói chết và EM KHÔNG CÓ THỜI GIAN CHO CHUYỆN NÀY!"

_Mình không ếm bùa hắn là còn may cho hắn..._- Nó cứ nghĩ mãi.

Bây giờ thì gần như là đáng bị phạt lần thứ hai, nhưng nó chỉ rảo bước đi và bắt đầu đếm. Một. Hai. Ba...

Nó nhắm mặt lại.

Rồi Michael đã ở bên nó, ôm nó trong tay.

Nó dành đủ thời gian ôm lại Michael, nói lời tha lỗi và còn thêm một nụ hôn nữa để Michael tin lời nó, nhưng khi nó thoat được về tháp Gryffindor thì nó mới cảm thấy thật sự nhẹ nhõm. Giờ này ngày mai Michael sẽ quên hết tất cả. Anh ấy đã định thuyết phục nó xuống ăn bữa tối nhưng nó nói dối là Hermione đã mang bữa tối lên phòng cho nó. Lúc nào đói nó sẽ xuống bếp và xin bọn gia tinh chút gì đó. Giờ nó chỉ chạy một mạch về phòng, trong lòng vẫn nhớ đến vẻ mặt đó của Harry.

Harry đã không muốn nói chuyện với Cho! Lúc nó nói tên Cho thậm chi trông Harry còn hơi hoảng hốt. Nó muốn nhảy múa. Harry đã tâm sự với nó về Sirius trong khi nói với Hermione là anh ấy buồn về Cho. Nhưng anh ấy đâu buồn về Cho - _anh ấy còn không muốn nói chuyện với Cho_...Ginny cảm thấy mặt nó sẽ vỡ ra vì cười..._Anh ấy đã nói chuyện với MÌNH..._

Nhiều khi Ginny có cảm giác nó hiểu Harry hơn là Harry tự hiểu mình, và nó biết cuộc nói chuyện ngày hôm nay đã làm cho Harry đỡ buồn rầu hơn một chút.

Nhưng tất nhiên là Michael đần độn, ngu ngốc, biết tuốt cứ phải đi làm hỏng khoảnh khắc đó...Tất nhiên là bà Pince làm hỏng nớ trước. Ginny chạm vào gáy, chỗ còn hơi sưng vì nó bị cuốn sách Biến hình của Harry đập vào.

Hermione ngước lên từ cuốn sách Cổ ngữ của mình khi Ginny bước vào phòng sinh hoạt chung. Harry đang ngồi đối diện đó, quay lưng vào bức chân dung.

Nó bắt gặp ánh mắt Hermione và nhún mày, chỉ vào cầu thang lên phòng ngủ và ra dấu 5 phút, rồi đi thẳng lên phòng nó trước khi Harry kịp quay ra. Trong phòng, nó ném cái hộp trứng xuống đất rồi thả mình lên giường, đã giày khỏi chân. Một chiếc giày đập vào giường đúng lúc Hermione đang đi vào. Chị ấy nhìn nó một cách nghiêm khắc.

"Đáng ra chị phải trừ điểm vì điều đó đấy, Ginny," chị trêu nó.

"Chết tiệt!" nó kêu, ngồi thẳng dậy. Đến giờ nó mới nhận ra là nó đang run đến thế nào. Niềm vui, nỗi sợ, hồi hộp, tương lai...nhưng tất cả thật ngu ngốc...nhưng có vẻ như...nó đã cảm thấy...lúc đó khi ở trong thư viện với Harry. Có gì đã thay đổi.

Nó vùi đầu vào hai tay.

Chết tiệt. Michael. _Mình sẽ làm gì với hắn đây?_Nó lại bắt đầu run.

Hermione đến ngồi cạnh nó, choàng tay qua vai nó.

"Chuyện gì vậy?"

"Thằng đần Michael đó," nó nói, gạt tay Hermione đi. Nó lại nằm nhoài ra giường. Hermione nhìn nó một cách thích thú.

"Gì nữa vậy?"

"Em đến thư viện đưa hộp sô cô la chiết tiệt của mẹ cho Harry." Nó lại lấy tay ôm mặt. "Michael nói em đang _nhìn _Harry. Ừ thì đúng là em đang nhìn Harry, người ta nói chuyện với em chẳng lẽ em lại không nhìn?" Nó bỏ tay khỏi mặt và thấy Hermione đang chụm miệng và ánh mắt đầy tiếng cười. Ginny không thể không cười theo. "Hermione..."

"Thế nên Michael cãi nhau với em vì em nhìn Harry Potter?"

Nó lại ôm mặt. "Ah! Không! Michael cãi nhau với em vì Harry Chết tiệt Potter nhìn em."

Hermione hét lên và ngã ra giường. Cả hai đứa đều cười. Hermione quay mặt ra nhìn nó.

"Cuối cùng thì...Nhưng có thật là cậu ấy nhìn em hay là chỉ Michael dở hơi nữa?"

Ginny đỏ mặt. "Em không biết. Em nghĩ thế - về Harry. Ý em là...em không nghĩ là anh ấy biết anh ấy đang nhìn em, nhưng trên mặt anh ấy có nét..." Nó cố gắng làm lại cái nét đó. "Em thấy cái nét mặt đó nhiều rồi, em hiểu nó có nghĩa là gì." Nó cau mày. "Chính ra Michael chết tiệt cũng hiểu nó là gì."

Nó đang nghĩ về những cuộc nói chuyện trước khi Hermione nói với nó là Michael có nhìn Padma, Susan, Cho, Hannah...bà Hooch?...Lavender, cả Luna ... Lúc đó, Ginny đều bảo vệ Michael. Con trai thấy con gái xinh đẹp khác thì có gì không bình thường (nhưng nếu thật hắn nhìn bà Hooch thì đúng là có vấn đề). Nhưng bây giờ...

"Thế cái nhìn đó, nó xảy ra thế nào?" Hermione hỏi.

Ginny mở miệng đinh nói nhưng rồi lại thôi.Nó biết nó không thể nói với Hermione về cuộc nói chuyện với Harry. Hermione sẽ phản đối việc Harry tìm cách nói chuyện với Sirius. Và cuộc nói chuyện giữa nó và Harry có gì đó rất riêng tư. Harry không phải loại người đi tâm sự với người khác. Nó đã cảm thấy chút sung sướng khi nó là người anh đã trút bầu tâm sự. Nó không chắc là Harry sẽ muốn nó nói với người khác về chuyện này - ít nhất là không phải với Hermione - nó biết nó không muốn bỏ mất sự riêng tư đó. Không phải bây giờ. Nhất là không phải khi Hermione đã có nhiều lúc khác riêng tư với Harry. Lần này, đây là thứ Harry chỉ nói riêng với nó.

Thế. "Bọn em ăn quả trứng," nó nói dối. "Em nói với anh ấy về Jack Sloper, và anh ấy..." Nó chỉ nói với Hermione những gì có thể nói và vui sướng nghe những lời kêu lên hạnh phúc của bạn mình đến khi chính nó cũng thư thản được chút.

Và Hermione, cô gái ngớ ngẩn, không hề nhận ra là việc Harry cho Ginny một cái _nhìn _chỉ vì một quả trứng sô cô la và chuyện tầm phào về Quidditch là chẳng bình thường chút nào.

* * *

><p><strong>Phần II<strong>

Đêm đó, khi mọi người trong tháp Gryffindor đã lên phòng hết, Ginny chốn xuống gác và leo lên cầu thang của con trai, đến phòng ngủ của năm thứ bảy. Nó gõ cửa. Trong phòng vọng ra tiếng cười.

"Quần đùi hay quần bó?" Nó nghe Fred hỏi, giọng anh nghe như đang ở gần cửa.

"Quần đùi," nó trả lời,

"Đội Cannons hay - "

"Cannons!"

"Michael hay Harry?"

"Fred!"

"Khiếp, cảm ơn cô em nhưng không được đâu. Em cũng dễ thương đấy nhưng mà...không đâu. Bia bơ hay nước bí?"

"Rượu whiskey, đồ đần ạ. Thôi cho em vào đi Fred."

Anh mở cửa nhanh đến nỗi Ginny suýt vấp ngã. Fred bế nó dậy và quay nó vòng vòng.

"Em đang làm gì ở đây hả, nữ khủng bố nhỏ? Em không phải đến để hôn hít Lee phải không? Anh tưởng em vẫn còn có thằng Corner kia."

Anh đẩy nó qua chỗ giường của Lee trong khi Lee mở rộng tay ra và ra dấu hôn hít. Ginny hét lên và bám chặt lấy Fred.

"Fred Weasley! Nếu anh làm rơi em em thề em sẽ kể với tất cả mọi người về - "

"Từ từ đã, nữ khủng bố." Anh đưa nó qua chỗ giường George rồi trèo cùng lên giường với hai dứa em. Cả hai anh sinh đôi bắt đầu đề bẹp và cù nó đến khi mấy anh bạn cùng phòng của họ kêu họ im đi.

"Đau đầu," Lee giải thích, giọng hối hận."

"Xin lỗi," Ginny nói thầm.

George nháy mắt với nó trong khi Fred đóng màn quanh chúng và thì thầm câu thần chú bùa im lặng và nhóm một đám lửa nhỏ.

"Thế có việc gì mà cô em gái yêu quý nhất - "

"- thân thương nhất - "

" - đáng sợ nhất đến đây gặp hai ông anh mà em cưng nhất?"

"Chuyện nổi loạn. Một kế hoạch cần sự khéo léo, gan dạ, nghịch ngợm, láu cá, ranh ma và ý muốn cho Umbridge một trận để giúp một người bạn."

Fred và George cười toét.

"Nghe nguy hiểm đấy," George nói. "Cho ai?"

"Harry," nó nói. Rồi nó ngượng chín người khi nó làm một điều mà cả năm nay nó đã không làm - nó đỏ mặt.

Fred cười một cách chế giễu. "Cho Harry nhỏ bé ha?"

Ginny lườm. "Nghe này, đừng bắt đầu lải nhải với em. Sáng nay khi em đưa quả trứng cho Harry anh ấy có nói anh ấy muốn nói chuyện với...một người mà chúng ta biết anh ấy sẽ gặp nhiều rắc rối nếu có người như Umbridge biết -"

"Padfoot," George thì thâm. George và Fred đều trông đăm chiêu một lúc dài, đủ để cho Ginny cảm thấy chân mình mất hết cảm giác vì ngồi yên một chỗ.

Cuối cùng Fred cũng nói, "Khoảng bao lâu, em biết không?"

"Thì gần đây Harry trông rầu rĩ lắm. Em nghĩ anh ấy muốn nói nhiều hơn là "Chào chú, chú có ăn món cá nướng hồi sáng nay không?""

"Lò sưởi của Umbridge," cả Fred và George đều nói.

"Em cũng nghĩ thế," Ginny nói. "Chắc anh ấy sẽ cần 15 phút, có thể là 20. Em ước gì anh ấy có thể có cả ngày..."

Trông George không được thoải mái lắm. Fred nhắm mắt lại. "Em biết chuyện này cần gì không, Forge?"

"Có. Nhưng chúng ta chưa hoàn tất được đoạn cuối...Scourgify là bùa khó nắn bóp."

"Cũng gần được rồi."

"Và chúng ta sẽ cần chỗ để làm chuyện này...Và tính giờ cho đúng để cả Filch và Umbridge đều không đi đến được chỗ cầu thang..."

"Tuyệt. Trừ khi mụ ta muốn lội."

"Mụ ta sẽ đi đường dài. Sẽ phải mất..."

"Hai mươi phút. Chắc thế," Fred nói. Rồi anh mở mắt và nhìn Ginny. "Đừng nói gì với Harry vội. Bọn anh có một kế hoạch, sản phẩm lớn nhất của bọn anh tới giờ..."

George cười tươi. "Và cũng là sản phẩm nặng mùi nhất. Có thể phải mất một tuần...lúc nào xong việc bọn anh sẽ nói với Harry." Rồi tự nhiên anh không cười nữa. "Nhưng mọi việc sẽ khác...sau đó..."

Ginny cảm thấy ngạc nhiên khi Fred đặt tay lên tay em trai. "Chúng ta đã sẵn sàng," anh nói.

George gật đầu.

Ginny cảm thấy như nó đang để lỡ điều gì, nhưng nó tin tưởng vào các anh. Họ sẽ giúp Harry. Harry đã tin nó, và nó sẽ tin họ, và Harry sẽ tin lời Sirius về cái việc mà đang làm anh rầu rĩ, và có thể sau đó Harry sẽ không đi quanh lâu đài như bóng ma với ánh mắt tuyệt vọng đó nữa.

* * *

><p><strong>Phần III<strong>

Ginny ngồi trước lò sưởi phòng sinh hoạt chung với lá thư tạm biệt của Fred và George trong tay và đôi mắt đỏ. Lá thư bắt đầu "Nữ khủng bố yêu quý." Họ đã biết là chuyện này sẽ xảy ra. Họ đã biết...và họ đã sẵn sàng. Cửa hàng của họ đang chờ họ. "Chúc may mắn với Harry và bọn anh sẽ gặp em ở ga tàu nếu mẹ không giết bọn anh trước."

Nó có cảm giác như nó đã đánh đổi Fred và George lấy Harry - mà nó cũng có giữ được Harry đâu, nhưng nó nhận rõ là trông Harry nhẹ nhõm hơn sau cuộc nói chuyện với Sirius. Anh đã ăn tối vui vẻ và đã cười khi nó kể với anh là cả lớp nó sẽ dùng Đồ ăn vặt trốn học của Fred và George vào tiết của Umbridge vào ngày hôm sau.

Và nó, Ginny, vẫn còn cặp kè với thằng ngốc, người chẳng thấy việc chỉ trích anh nó trước mặt nó có gì sai, và còn nói là các anh nó đã bày một trò "mạo hiểm ngu ngốc mà chẳng ra thể thống gì." Thằng ngu. Thằng đần.

"Ginny?"

Nó ngước lên và thấy Hermione đứng đó, trong mắt chị là sự quan tâm và lời xin lỗi. Nó nhìn nhanh lại vào lò sưởi. Hermione đã giận nó từ sáng, khi Fred và George đến nói chuyện với Harry. Họ chưa nói chuyện với nhau nhưng Ginny biết Hermione đã hiểu nó và Harry đã nói chuyện gì hôm đó trong thư viện. Ginny chắc chắn là Hermione đã nghĩ mọi chuyện hôm nay là lỗi của nó.

Có thể Hermione nên cặp với Michael hơn là Ron và họ có thể cư xử như hai đứa điên với nhau.

"Ginny, chị ngồi với em được không?"

Ginny nuốt nước mắt và gật đầu. Nó đã mất Fred và George. Nó không phải mất cả Hermione nữa.

"Em không nói với chị được," Ginny nói. "Chị biết điều đó, phải không?"

Hermione thở dài. "Ừ. Chị biết. Ginny, chị xin lỗi."

"Không sao," nó nhún vai.

Họ cùng nhìn vào ánh lửa trong một lúc dài.

"Em có biết sao cậu ấy muốn nói chuyện với Snuffles không?"

Ginny lắc đầu. "Không. Nhưng em biết là chuyện quan trọng."

Hermione không nói gì trong một thời gian dài. Rồi, "Đúng là quan trọng."

Ánh lửa nổ lách tách trong lò sưởi và sự căng thẳng như tự nhiên biết mất. Hermione hít một hơi dài.

"Ginny, em biết đấy..." Giọng Hermione lại bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng. "Em phải biết...là Harry...việc này có nghĩa nhiều hơn là chỉ một cái nhìn từ Harry, dù có thể cả cậu ấy cũng chưa biết điều này."

Ginny thấy mắt nó lại bắt đầu ướt lại. "Em biết," nó thầm thì, nghĩ về Michael.

"Cậu ấy không thích Cho...không yêu Cho."

"Em nghĩ anh ấy qua được Cho rồi," nó nói nhỏ. Nó nghĩ về những gì Cho nói với Michael về ngày Valentine và sân Quidditch. Nó nhớ ngày hôm đó. Nó đã thấy Harry đứng nhìn nhưng nó đã không nghĩ gì nhiều, nhưng nếu...

Hermione cười khẩy. "Harry hoàn toàn mù mờ, còn hơn cả Ron nữa. Em có biết anh trai em đã rõ mọi chuyện từ chính hôm Cho hôn Harry không? Rõ là Harry không muốn ở bên Cho."

"Thật à? Thế Ron có quan tâm đến việc Harry cặp với ai như với em không?"

Hermione nghĩ một lúc, rồi nói, "Vấn đề là, lúc đó chị có hỏi Harry là bao giờ cậu ấy sẽ mời Cho đi chơi và trên mặt Ron có cái nét như muốn nói là, có thể, Harry không muốn mời Cho đi chơi. Harry lúc đó chẳng nói gì cả. Nhưng chị nghĩ là anh em đã đúng."

Nó cười. "Ron đã nói thể?" Rồi nó lắc đầu. "Thật sự, nhiều khi em không hiểu được anh trai em. Nhưng..em nghĩ anh ấy bắt đầu hiểu chuyện rồi. Nhưng có thể anh ấy nên muốn chọn loại nước hoa nào mà không phải là nước hoa mùi Đầm lầy Weasley."

Cả hai đứa bắt đầu cười và nói về chuyện khác.

Đếm đó, Ginny nằm trên giường mà không ngủ được, chỉ có thể nghĩ đến chuyện có thể việc Harry sẽ có ngày đem lòng yêu nó đã không còn xa vời như nó từng tưởng. Đến lúc nó thiếp đi, nó đã mơ về nụ cười dính sô cô la của Harry.

HẾT


End file.
